Decelerating a vehicle can involve applying a brake torque. The brake torque can include some brake torque from friction braking and some brake torque from engine braking. Friction braking decelerates the vehicle by converting kinetic energy into heat energy via friction brakes. The heat energy dissipates to the atmosphere. Engine braking decelerates the vehicle using the engine. Engine braking generates thermal energy that partially dissipates to an engine, transmission, or driveline mass (metal, coolant, oil). Adjusting the vehicle to a lower gear ratio can increase available engine braking.